


白光

by Saintmephisto



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Братья Карамазовы
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: 伊凡忘记了很多事。
Relationships: Alexei "Alyosha" Fyodorovich Karamazov & Ivan "Vanya" Fyodorovich Karamazov
Kudos: 2





	白光

**Author's Note:**

> lofter旧文存档

阿廖沙去拜访伊凡的时候，他睁着一双干涸的眼睛，像羔羊那样沉默。帐幔的阴影遮盖了大部分光线，把他消瘦得惊人的颧骨突兀地与皮肤割裂开来。阿廖沙悄无声息地望着，原来痛苦的自罪把他脸上的一切神情都更改了，他看起来既像是圣徒又像是凶手。 

“我忘记了很多事。”伊凡说，“自从那天法庭上回来之后，记性越来越差了。你可能不知道，我花了多少天时间才恢复清醒，那些天我一直在做关于审判的梦，审判我，阿列克谢。我梦见我坐在被告席上，宣布我是杀父凶手。”

阿廖沙不安地望着地面，思维深处有什么提醒了他。可是等他想起来的时候，伊凡却不顾一切地说了下去。

“一个足够理性的人都绝无可能做出这种荒唐事情，梦境却帮我办到了，你知道，就好像弗洛伊德的那种理论。虽然我不信上帝，我内心或许还执着于背上十字架自告奋勇走在苦路上。这在某种程度上也算功德圆满了。”

“有的时候人心真是变幻莫测。你极力否认的事，反倒引得你极想承认它。某种程度上我在向我自己复仇，多么痛快！我们的英雄伊凡·费奥多罗维奇神经衰弱地走到被告席上，举起双手说：拷上我吧，我才是凶手！可怜的伊凡！他毁了一切，上流社会的那些达官贵人们觉得难堪极了，她们一边惊讶地捂着嘴，随时准备流泪，尖叫，昏厥，一边掏出小望远镜饿虎扑食般贪婪地端详这个自掘坟墓的年轻人，毫不吝啬地怜悯他，称赞他的勇敢。这是一场好戏，精彩极了，'人人各取所需'。”

这个时候阿廖沙真的恐慌了，伊凡像没事人似的谈论自己的行径，真的相信那不过是他病中经历的无数幻梦中一个微不足道的插曲。可事实是那一切不可挽回地发生了。阿廖沙站起身，抓住哥哥的肩膀摇晃着，“别说了，哥哥！你当真什么都不记得了吗？”

伊凡冷淡地笑着，好像完全没有被困扰。“编造这种故事有利于我集中起精力思考问题。我的病来势汹汹，不可阻遏，所以记忆像沙堡那样坍塌了。你看，我醒来后，曾花了几个小时整理我的手稿。可是那些出于我手的戏剧对我来说竟完全陌生了。我像是第一次读它们，惊异耶稣为什么会出现在宗教大法官面前，又为什么出现在火刑架上。在某种程度上，这不失为一种新尝试，从纯然的读者的角度审视你的作品，这可是百年难遇的好运气。”

伊凡的脸上那种病态的兴奋让阿廖沙难过起来，他开始思索是否要告诉他真相，却又担心过度的刺激会让他本就不稳定的病情死灰复燃。伊凡看起来不太好。

“也许有一天我会把这荒唐幻梦写到剧本里去。”他若有所思地笑道。

阿廖沙走出公寓的时候几乎是失魂落魄的，即使卡捷琳娜担忧中包含祈求的目光也没能停下他的脚步。无疑这个不幸的女人什么也没告诉伊凡，自私的爱有时候真会把人变得盲目的。

卡捷琳娜几天来闭门谢客，外界的汹汹指控和扑朔猜想几乎毁掉了她的生活。阿廖沙再一次出现的时候卡捷琳娜披着睡衣坐在沙发上，像是一瞬间苍老了。她抓住来者的手，眨着一双哀伤的，神经质的眼睛，颤抖的声音里却带着殉道者那种驯服的狂傲，“我这么有罪，阿廖沙，怜悯我，怜悯我吧！”

伊凡坐在卧榻上，仓促堆成的桌台胡乱地摆了纸笔。“我听说米佳就要被流放到西伯利亚去了。”

阿廖沙庄重地点点头。

“他不该这样，他不该这样！”伊凡提高声音，一边把针管笔蘸上墨水。

“我们都考虑过，哥哥，我想米佳已经有了自己的打算。他是决计不肯服刑的。”阿廖沙想了想，“米佳曾经告诉我，他会在国外避避风头。”

“到美国去？”

“到美国去。”

“做轮渡吗？”

伊凡停了笔，“那么我的猜测是真实的了。阿列克谢，我需要你的回答。我们的米佳，他在你的眼睛里是一个什么样的人？”

“德米特里哥哥是高尚的。”阿廖沙坦诚地说，“他把灵魂交给了上帝，因此被赦免了。再也不会有沉重的十字架压着他的身心，不论他到西伯利亚还是远走他乡，都完全是一个崭新的人。”这么说的时候，阿廖沙发现自己由衷地为他感到高兴。这是一种复杂的情感，沉痛且骄傲的，几天前他在伊留沙的葬礼上体会到的也是这种情感。伊凡看着他，什么也没说。

“我做了一个梦，可是为什么是我？”阿廖沙第三次来拜访的时候，伊凡裹着衣服在壁炉前，凝视着一堆烧旺的柴火。

阿廖沙已经开始习惯伊凡新的处事方式，也许一场病真的会改变人的性情的。 这个一度蔑视一切的年轻人似乎对这个出身修院的弟弟产生了无形的依恋，以至于在他的面前忘乎所以地倾吐衷肠。

伊凡坐在船舱里，裹紧身上的衣物，在众人中间拉低帽檐。不久之前还有鲜红的太阳，而现在只是云层密布。厚重的海面像是从地底被掀起一角倒翻过来，在远处贯通了天地，留下一些像熔岩那样迸溅的日光。

这是很斑驳很古旧的游轮，像是从很久远的地图上驶来的，完全属于另一个时代，疯狂，苦难，无节制的欲望。虔诚的水手们一边祷告，一边吞下硝石和生满蛆虫的盛宴。伊凡感到恍惚，又感到隐约的快乐。所见之处没有陆地，看不见俄国那些手拿锄头成群结队的农民，看不见垂暮的地主和摇摇欲坠，分崩离析的家庭的蜃影。可是他的胃翻腾了起来。

“为什么是我？为什么是我？”伊凡的脸颊泛起病态的潮红，“阿廖沙，为什么我才是那个有罪的人，从西伯利亚一路流放的人从来不是米佳，而是我，阿廖沙，我梦见我坐在去美国的轮船上，可这太荒唐了，为什么是我的罪，为什么我要逃，为什么都是我！”

白浪汹涌，狂风肆虐。伊凡从船舱里出来，看见如注的雨瀑击打着船帆。而所见之处渊面黑暗，天地间没有一点光亮。伊凡痛苦地直挺挺地站着，双手狠狠地抱着头，致命的疼痛逼得他几尽癫狂。他想起一些毫不相干的事，他记得他曾描写约拿是怎样绞尽脑汁地逃脱上帝的惩罚，却又在暴风雨肆虐的海上用划破了的双手收集残损的木石，搭建了荒唐的信仰的。那就好像一个人走了亿万兆公里的路。可是他不能！他既不能爱，也不能恨，更不会信仰虚无！头痛越来越清晰了，像炮火在轰炸他的魂魄。船剧烈地颠簸着，一面硕大的主帆被仓促地收起，只剩下白骨似的森然框架。海面在他的四周掀起壮丽的，狂欢一般的高浪，像海底的利维坦一般将要把他吞噬其中。“我不能！"伊凡狂怒地叫喊着，双眼血红，汗流浃背。风雨几乎打翻了帆船，他死死抓着船舷上的横栏，睁着眼睛任凭风浪将他吞没。

他听到熟悉的声音在祈祷。也许是海浪和风生出的杂音，也许是他的幻觉。他向周身张望，然后看见身后的主桅上出现了白光。

伊凡不相信很多事，那些时人赞不绝口的神圣异象，他从不放在心上。那是脆弱的愚众制作的偶像，就好像躲在偶像后面就能贪婪地享受安宁。他看不起这些笃信就像看不起教会权威廉价出售的信仰。

可是在那一刻他还是无可辩驳的屈服了。桅杆上的荧光庄严而明亮，温柔辉煌，在船舷，甲板和海水流溢过的地方洒满明熠的光点。也许是病痛模糊了他的理性，但也许在那个瞬间，他真的生出了一种宗教式的感情来，但也只有那么一瞬。于是风暴平息了。

“我看见耶稣被吊在桅杆上，就像任何一个专制的船长会对他的船员所做的那样。”伊凡后来带着可怕的嘲弄说道，一边扶着额头上湿漉漉的凉巾。阿廖沙仍然对刚才那场惊心动魄的发作心有余悸，伊凡的旧疾复发了，他歇斯底里地喊叫，在床榻上翻滚，泪流满面，痛不欲生。好在风暴平息了。

“我要把风暴和白光写进剧本里。”伊凡说，他已经好了大半，医生对他恢复的情况十分满意。阿廖沙发自内心地笑了起来。

“我想起了那件事。”有一天，伊凡向阿廖沙说道。他的脸颊仍然消瘦，却不再苍白，因此他深沉的目光中的那种情感也显得热烈。

“是……审判吗?”

“我一点都不后悔那个决定。”伊凡说，他的目光向窗外蔓延开去，这时凛冬已至，浩荡的天光洒在屋宇，楼阁和教堂的尖顶上。

“也许有那么一刻，”伊凡自顾自地说着话，丝毫不顾自己意指的是什么，“我真的相信了你的上帝呢，阿廖沙。” 

**Author's Note:**

> ps：白光：圣艾尔摩之火，一种自然现象


End file.
